The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula ‘Nonor’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Nonor’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Nonor’, as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Samantha’ (not patented) in July of 2005 in a stock bed in his nursery in Nunica, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Nunica, Mich. in September of 2005 by the inventor. Propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.